


Something Different

by KittieHill



Series: Prompts [11]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Oral sex, Inexperienced John, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 04:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2952902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittieHill/pseuds/KittieHill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, I was watching Ricky Gervais' Derek the other night and one of the characters admitted they were a virgin despite being obsessed with sex, talking filthily and gesturing crudely. I got to thinking that what if John was a virgin? His three continent Watson persona being a misunderstanding he never corrected, </p><p>Then this happened. It stops at oral sex and not full penetration as i have a LOT more fics to get finished and just wanted this idea out of my head. If anyone wants to continue it, feel free! </p><p>Not beta'd. No profit made. Please leave me comments and let me know what you think!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

‘Wait… what?’ Sherlock asked completely aghast.

‘You heard what I said’ John cringed in reply, his face heating up in shame,

‘But… But I thought… You always’ Sherlock stammered,

John let his head fall into his hands with a sigh of resignation realising it was easier to let Sherlock question him until he had all the relevant information. John lowered his shoulders and exhaled shakily as Sherlock sat beside him on the sofa, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders.

‘Never?’ The detective asked watching as John shook his head.

‘John Watson is a virgin’ Sherlock said softly, almost unable to process the information.

* * *

  


John had never intended to be a 40 year old virgin. He had assumed that he would reach the age of 16 and pull a girl like his friends did. They had no problem in talking to girls which swiftly snowballed into flirty gestures, passionate snogging, filthy touches behind the school or bike shed and occasionally a quick shag on the school field or on the abandoned railway lines which crossed the paths behind their houses. John had never been interested in casual relationships, he wanted to be a doctor and had become aware of the many STI’s and diseases which lurked in the unknown realms of sex meaning that the young lad pulled out of any situations where sex was a definite.

His family life hadn’t been the greatest; no option of taking a girl back to his house where his drunken father would call him demeaning names and tell the prospective partner that his son was a ‘bender’ leading to blushing cheeks and shame.

So John had joined the army, he made his way through the ranks, became a competent and skilled surgeon who could be counted on by his men and superiors as a man of action and good humour. He had stopped worrying about his sexual needs becoming accustomed to quick wanks in the communal showers before he was discovered by the other men. The filthy discussions passed him by and although he laughed and joked along with the soldiers, he never actively participated in the conversations.

The men assumed that whenever they went on leave the doctor was pulling women left, right and centre. John had found interesting company in the bars, young women who were interested in his story, his accent, his job but never him. Or if they were interested it was for a small fee or favour. John didn’t want to resort to paying to lose his virginity so he didn’t. He thanked the females before going back to work at the base leading the men to joke about him getting with numerous women.

That was where he got the nickname Three Continents Watson. He never admitted the ruse, never corrected their assumptions; simply smiled and blushed at the men slapping his back and asking for tips.

When he was shot, he expected to die. He felt the blood draining into the sand and accepted his lot in life. The experience of going to war, of travelling the world and associating with brilliant and brave men was enough, he didn’t regret his celibacy or his virginity. He regretted not telling his mother he loved her, or that he was proud of Harry for being who she was.

When Sherlock sauntered into his life he was a changed man; broken and shattered by PTSD and night terrors which left him too afraid to sleep. He didn’t want to close his eyes incase the memory of being ripped by the bullet came flashing back, the deep pain which surrounded his scar causing tears to prick at his eye but slowly, with Sherlock’s help he got better.

Running around London, solving puzzles and crimes, _helping people_ gave his life meaning again. His love of people and caring fit with Sherlock’s seemingly cold and dispassionate way of dealing with clients caused the pair to become the best duo to work together. Sherlock was the brain, John was the heart. Neither needed the genitals as Sherlock was married to his work and John was too busy attempting to keep up with the mad genius.

He still dated, occasional women flitted in and out of his life but never for long enough to truly trust them. He kissed them, allowed them to touch him as he touched them briefly but never anything more than exploration under the clothing. His scarred body causing him to break down whenever the subject of sex was mentioned meaning the women quickly tired of the drama and moved on. Not that John could blame them.

Then things began to change between John and Sherlock; the glances which had always been there became deeper and more lingering. The brief touches of Sherlock holding John against the wall as he looked out for trouble, or John stitching Sherlock’s wounds became longer. Their fingers touching more than strictly necessary, their breathing becoming laboured and deeper, their pupils dilating and their pulses quickening as they touched, electric shooting through their nerves.

After one particularly thrilling case Sherlock had kissed John passionately, grabbing his shoulders and placing a frenzied kiss against the doctors warm lips until John pulled away nervously. Sherlock had looked deep into John’s eyes and walked to his own bedroom, closing the door securely and refusing to leave until the next morning when John had already left for work. Neither man mentioned it until it happened again and again until John and Sherlock both stopped thinking and began listening to what their bodies wanted.

Sherlock had pushed John against the doorframe, his hands tangled in John’s blonde and silver strands of hair to pull his face up for a long and lingering kiss full of tongues and promise. John had shuddered in Sherlock’s steady hands, his cock filling out against the denim of his jeans and the first bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine.

Sherlock had rubbed his hands over the front of John’s trousers; glad to see that the older man was hard and waiting for his touch. John had pulled away nervously, twisting himself out of Sherlock’s hug to sit on the sofa and stammer an apology when Sherlock walked nervously to sit beside him.

John had told Sherlock there and then about his lack of knowledge or practice. Sherlock’s eyebrows comically shooting into his hairline caused John to giggle nervously and brush his hand over the back of his neck.

‘So… never?’ Sherlock asked patiently

‘No’

‘Are you Asexual?... I’ve read about it on the internet’ Sherlock tried, his own voice trembling with shock

‘No. Just never happened’ John admitted ‘Never found the right person or situation’

‘oh’ Sherlock spluttered nervously ‘What about us?’

‘What about us?’ John asked cautiously

‘Well… I’d quite like us to… if you’re agreeable of course’ Sherlock admitted with a blush ‘You don’t have too; we can just cuddle or kiss… anything really’

John was staggered; _Sherlock Holmes wants to have sex with me_

‘A-Are you sure you want this?’ John asked looking down at himself with a grimace ‘Not exactly a catch’

Sherlock’s eyebrows knitted together in confusion ‘Are you joking?’

The men agreed to try sexual activity. Anal penetration with a penis was a certain no-no for the moment but John had agreed to try other things as long as Sherlock could prove he was clean of all diseases. Sherlock had laughed and nodded bringing up the message Mycroft had sent from his last medical proving he was clean. John had relaxed and allowed Sherlock to lead him to his bedroom upstairs away from Mrs Hudson’s prying ears.

Sherlock sat on the bed timidly and stroked John’s chest with his long fingers ‘Please, may I see you?’

John blushed and nodded, beginning the world’s most terrified striptease as he nervously peeled his clothing away from his body. Sherlock’s eyes widened as he took in the naked skin for the first time, the bare chest smattered with blonde curls, a slight paunchy tummy which proved John was no longer at his peak of fitness and the pink silver scar which covered his shoulder blade and over the chest where the entry wound was.

Sherlock stroked his hand lovingly over the skin, marvelling at its texture and sighing softly when John allowed him to kiss and caress the strange skin of the scar. John whined low in his throat as Sherlock placed soft and tender kisses along his most embarrassing flaw. His heartbeat hammering in his chest as Sherlock continued to kiss and lick along the broad chest, down the stomach until he reached the hipbones which rested above the waistband of his jeans. Sherlock unzipped the denim, checking with John constantly, their eye contact never breaking as John stepped out of his trousers and pants allowing himself to be naked in front of somebody for the first time.

The detective’s breath caught at the sight of John bared in front of him in his glory. His skin was still slightly tanned, faded in the London weather but a lingering touch of brown evident under the hideous jumpers which John preferred. His muscled chest and biceps perfectly sized for John’s compact frame and the cock which hung low and hard on a nest of blonde brown curls was almost too perfect for words. It’s girth and length so sublime that Sherlock licked his lips knowing he would be the first to ever give John the ultimate pleasure.

‘P-Please. You undress’ John stammered, his voice broken and needy as Sherlock looked up at him with his colourless eyes ‘Need to see’

Sherlock nodded and quickly and efficiently stripped his clothing; his tall, sinewy body so different to Johns. His pale skin marred only by small scars and blemishes from his time as an IV drug user, small wounds which John had tended to littered the long torso. Sherlock’s own cock stood proudly on a neatly trimmed patch of black hair, his foreskin gripping his tip tightly as another bead of precum gathered at the slit.

‘Y-You’re so beautiful’ John marvelled, his fingers touching Sherlock’s chest and stomach as they eyed one another in the semi-darkness of John’s room.

‘May I?’ Sherlock asked, his hand lingering at John’s hardness until the doctor nodded nervously

The sound which escaped John was unlike any Sherlock had ever heard in his 30 something years of life. A noise somewhere between a gasp and a cry was ripped from John’s lips as Sherlock encircled his hand around the shaft and slowly stroked, tentative strokes at first leading to longer and rougher thrusts which had John seeing stars. Sherlock dropped to his knees, keeping eye contact he extended his tongue and slowly licked around the reddened glans tasting the salty precum which had gathered around the foreskin causing John to keen loudly and almost buckle from his standing position. Sherlock helped John move to sit on the bed before resuming his oral exploration, opening his mouth and bringing the head of John’s cock to rest on his tongue, careful of his teeth he began moving back and forth listening to John’s whimpers above him.

Sherlock took John’s hand and placed it on his black curls, allowing the doctor to take control of Sherlock’s strokes. John whimpered and thrust his hips shakily into Sherlock’s lips, realising he wouldn’t last long, the familiar tightening of his bollocks giving him time to choke out a warning to Sherlock who hummed his acceptance and swallowed more of John’s twitching shaft as John shook with the force of his first oral orgasm. His hips juddered once, twice and then he was coming into Sherlock’s warm mouth. The detective swallowed the entire load with a soft moan before pulling away and licking his lips and cleaning the still hard cock in front of him.

‘That… was… amazing’ John gasped with a smile looking down at Sherlock with a blush,

Sherlock moved to the adjoining bathroom quickly brushing his teeth and rinsing his mouth before returning and joining John on the bed. Their heads resting on the quality feather pillows as they looked over at one another with a giggle followed by a deep and passionate kiss.

‘Forever’ Sherlock whispered softly into John’s ear,

‘Yes’ John replied with security, realising he had found the man he wanted to be with for the rest of his life. The man he wanted to be loved by.


End file.
